Devora-Entrañas
by Yumipon
Summary: Del norte no sólo el viento trae malos augurios. Y los sueños a veces pueden ser mucho más que los miedos del inconsciente... [Fic participante de la actividad de octubre "El amanecer de los youkais" del foro "¡Siéntate!"]


**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. La obra es mía, escrita sólo con el fin de entretener – a ustedes y a mí. Sin fines de lucro. Fic participante en la actividad "El amanecer de los yōkais" del foro "¡Siéntate!".

* * *

 **— _One!Shot —_**

 **— Devora-entrañas —**

* * *

Se despidió alegre del pequeño que acababa de soltar su mano y de sus padres, quienes habían pasado a buscarlo luego de regresar de una corta misión en una aldea vecina. Los tiempos habían cambiado y, a pesar de que ya llevaban un par de años turnándose con la siguiente generación para realizar ese tipo de actividades, aún le parecía extraño quedarse en la aldea cuidando de su nieto y sus propios hijos que aún vivían con él. Cerró los ojos unos instantes, agradeciendo y disfrutando tener esa opción y experimentar la calma de la vida en familia, algo que en su juventud pensó que nunca podría lograr.

— Es hora de volver a casa, ¿no, papá?

La voz de Ryusei lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Abrió los ojos y le sonrió, el adolescente pronto cumpliría los 13 años y crecía a paso acelerado, sus facciones reflejando una mezcla bastante particular entre los rasgos de Sango y los de él. A su lado estaba la menor de sus hijas, Aiko, quien acababa de cumplir los 10 años y cada vez se parecía más al monje, tanto en lo físico como en el carácter. La naturaleza había hecho un trabajo muy peculiar con sus hijos.

— Claro, mejor vamos andando. Si nos retrasamos, su madre va a enfadarse de nuevo — respondió, logrando que el mayor de los niños frunciera el ceño con disgusto y la menor sonriera levemente.

— Eso sólo pasa porque te gusta fastidiarla — el adolescente resopló, como siempre apoyando a la castaña —. Si pudieras comportarte un poco…

— Mamá siempre exagera, Ryusei — Aiko lo defendió, como ya era costumbre —. Papá es así y dudo que cambie, porque no está haciendo nada malo…

— Coquetear con las aldeanas a mí me parece bastante _malo_ …

— Hay una gran diferencia entre _coquetear_ y _ser amable_. Mamá nunca la nota, por eso se enfada tanto. Terminará arrugándose si sigue así.

— Pues yo tampoco la noto. ¿Podrías explicármela? Porque yo creo que tú estás defendiendo lo indefendible…

— ¡Yo no defiendo nada, intento ser objetiva!

— Niños, basta — los cortó, negando con un gesto, esa discusión era más habitual de lo que se esperaría —. Les he dicho muchas veces que estas cosas las solucionamos entre su madre y yo. No quiero escuchar una palabra más al respecto, ¿de acuerdo?

— De acuerdo…

Llegaron a la entrada en el momento exacto en el que Sango volvía del tendedero con la ropa limpia. Los pequeños se apresuraron en ir en su ayuda mientras él los esperaba en la puerta, observando la escena con cariño. De pronto, una extraña brisa lo atravesó, removiéndole no sólo los cabellos, sino que el corazón también. Miró la dirección de la que provenía, era viento del norte. Un escalofrío lo recorrió, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en la razón puesto que, al fijar su vista en esa dirección, vio a un anciano trastabillando mientras se acercaba, intentando con todas sus fuerzas seguir, aunque sus intentos no fueron suficientes y se desplomó en medio del camino, con la mano alzada en su dirección pidiéndole ayuda.

Miroku corrió hasta llegar a su lado y luego de comprobar que aún respiraba, llamó a Ryusei para que lo ayudara a llevar al hombre hasta el interior de la cabaña. No parecía tener heridas y por su aspecto, se les hizo evidente que llevaba días viajando, probablemente solo y a pie. Lo más seguro era que se hubiese agotado por el largo trayecto, quizá tampoco hubiese comido o bebido en algún tiempo y por eso se encontraba tan débil. Lograron hacerlo reaccionar y le ofrecieron alimento, algo que aceptó gustoso.

— Disculpen los inconvenientes, pero no podía detenerme hasta encontrarlos — murmuró mientras recibía el pocillo con comida que le entregaba Sango y se servía rápidamente, ella intercambió una mirada de extrañeza con su esposo al escucharlo —. Oh, lo lamento… les contaré la historia y por qué necesito su ayuda… Verán, mi nombre es Ayumu y provengo del norte, de un poblado que queda en los límites del territorio de Adachigahara. Somos una aldea pacífica, que nos dedicamos al comercio dada nuestra cercanía al río Abukuma. Por esta razón, hay muchos visitantes por los alrededores de nuestro pueblo. Sin embargo, por años hemos sufrido la maldición de la zona. Durante décadas, nadie ha podido ingresar a los terrenos de Adachigahara y volver. Por lo general, los habitantes de la aldea son precavidos y evitan acercarse al lugar, además le advertimos a los visitantes que tengan el mismo cuidado. Pese a ello, los escépticos hacen oídos sordos a nuestras palabras, internándose entre el follaje y desapareciendo para siempre.

Hizo una pausa para beber el caldo de su plato, en tanto Miroku y Sango se miraron con aún más extrañeza, la historia era preocupante, pero ninguno de los dos comprendía la razón por la que él los buscara.

— Buen hombre, comprendo su relato y lo terrible que debe ser vivir con esa situación. Sin embargo, su aldea ha vivido ese tormento por mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué no habían buscado ayuda antes?

La pregunta de Miroku no fue una sorpresa para el anciano, que sonrió de medio lado al escucharla.

— Muchos no creen que realmente haya algo maligno en ese paraje. Dicen que las personas simplemente se pierden o huyen. Algunos incluso creen que es el precio que deben pagar por imprudentes, arriesgándose luego de las advertencias… Por años, hemos vivido bajo esas creencias, y ahora…

Ayumu volvió a guardar silencio, mirando fijamente lo que le quedaba de comida, los ojos perdidos en algún recuerdo doloroso, ambos pudieron notar la angustia que reflejaban.

— ¿Quién fue, un hijo, su mujer? — La pregunta de Sango lo tomó desprevenido, logrando que levantara el rostro para mirarla directo a los ojos. — ¿Quién ignoró las advertencias y se adentró en esos terrenos?

— ¿C-Cómo…?

— Después de tantos años sin buscar ayuda, la única razón por la que alguien lo haría sería por un ser querido. Y considerando que llegó solo hasta aquí, nadie en la aldea lo apoya. ¿Verdad?

El visitante suspiró cabizbajo, negando con un gesto antes de decidir continuar el relato: — Así es. Mi hijo, Ichiro… se enamoró de una joven que venía junto a una de las caravanas que llegaron hace unos meses a la aldea para hacer negocios. El padre de ella, hombre imprudente e irrespetuoso, ignoró nuestros consejos y desafió a las fuerzas sobrenaturales de Adachigahara, internándose solo en sus dominios. Como era de esperar, no regresó y tras varios días, la muchacha decidió ir en su búsqueda…

— Y su hijo la siguió — murmuró Miroku, el hombre asintió con un gesto.

— Sí, dijo que no permitiría que nada malo le ocurriera… no pude detenerlo, y pese a mis súplicas, nadie aceptó acompañarme para ir a buscarlos. Por eso, yo… he oído algunas historias sobre ustedes… un grupo muy particular que combate contra el mal… un viajero me dijo dónde podía encontrarlos. Por favor, ayúdenme. Les pagaré lo que me pidan, lo prometo… — Las súplicas desesperadas eran comprensibles, pero ellos no podían decidir ir por sí solos, menos ahora que su nieto podía nacer en cualquier momento.

— Tenemos que conversarlo. Ya es de noche, debería descansar. Mañana le daremos nuestra respuesta — el monje le sonrió, ofreciéndole un lugar en la sala para que durmiera, algo que el hombre agradeció.

Dejando a Kirara como guardiana, la familia también se retiró a descansar. Con la salida del sol, les plantearían la situación a sus amigos y decidirían qué hacer.

* * *

Volvió a refunfuñar mientras avanzaban, llevaban ya varios días de viaje y él seguía malhumorado. No había estado de acuerdo con ir tan lejos justo en esos momentos, pero una vez que decidieron que no podían simplemente ignorar el pedido de ayuda del anciano y que irían a investigar, no le quedó de otra que resignarse. Pese a sus reclamos y argumentos, tampoco había podido impedir que fueran los cuatro, algo que seguía molestándole.

— Quita esa cara, no vas a lograr nada más que mantener un ambiente tenso con esa actitud — Miroku le golpeó la cabeza con su shakujō, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

— No era necesario que ellas vinieran. Nosotros dos podríamos habernos hecho cargo — respondió, frunciendo el ceño para expresar su disgusto.

— No lo iban a permitir, por lo menos no Sango — el monje avivó un poco más el fuego que preparaban para cocinar. Se habían detenido para descansar y comer algo antes de seguir, sus compañeras habían ido por agua y el anciano Ayumu las había acompañado, así que estaban solos —. Después de escuchar la historia de las desapariciones y… y lo que han encontrado a veces… — Palideció un poco, la idea lo aterraba.

— Por lo mismo — InuYasha compartió el miedo, pero por otra razón —. Deberían haberse quedado en casa. No quiero que corran peligros innecesarios.

Miroku abrió la boca para agregar algo, pero fue interrumpido por la llegada del resto del grupo. Dejaron el tema de lado y se dispusieron a preparar la comida para luego servirse y continuar el viaje. Mientras antes averiguaran lo que estaba pasando, antes terminarían con la amenaza y podrían regresar a su hogar. O por lo menos ese era el plan.

Siguieron su camino, llegando a la aldea antes del anochecer. No fueron recibidos con cordialidad, e incluso una anciana mujer les dijo que, si la desgracia caía sobre la aldea, sería por su culpa al interrumpir la paz de la zona. Ellos prefirieron ignorar tal bienvenida y agradecieron a Ayumu las habitaciones que les facilitó para que descansaran esa noche. No hablaron mucho antes de ir a dormir, todos estaban cansados por el viaje y necesitaban recuperar energías para salir al día siguiente en búsqueda de las personas desaparecidas. Probablemente, esa iba a ser una larga tarea, lo presentían.

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente, con esa pesadumbre haciéndole presión en el pecho y el recuerdo del malestar demasiado vívido en su vientre. A pesar del tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez que lo había sentido, sabía perfectamente a qué se debía ese dolor y no era algo que pudiera tranquilizarla. Se incorporó con lentitud, sin sorprenderse de que su compañero estuviese despierto y sentado frente a ella, observándola con detenimiento.

— ¿Una pesadilla? — Preguntó con curiosidad, era extraño que las tuviera. Por lo general, los recuerdos y los malos sueños atacaban a todos, excepto a ella.

— Sí… eso debe ser… — Murmuró en respuesta, no estaba del todo segura de que sólo fuese un sueño.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Se acercó a su mujer, no era particularmente paciente y no iba a empezar ahora.

— Creo… _Siento_ que fue algo más. Como un recuerdo reviviendo… una experiencia repitiéndose con demasiada crudeza…

— ¿Qué fue? Porque no es normal que te pasen este tipo de cosas _a ti…_

Kagome lo observó un segundo antes de suspirar, decidiendo decirle la verdad.

— Fue la sensación, el _dolor_ de una pérdida… — Murmuró, alertando de inmediato al hanyō.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿No estás sangrando? Te ves un poco pálida… Si te sientes mal, podemos pedirle a una curandera que te vea o…

— InuYasha, estoy bien. Es imposible que sea _eso_. Además, habría otros síntomas. Sólo… fue un mal recuerdo — Kagome sonrió levemente, intentando calmarlo, pero se dio cuenta que no lo estaba logrando —. Desde que decidimos venir, no has estado de acuerdo con esto. ¿Ocurre algo?

InuYasha la miró fijo unos segundos, él tenía sus razones para dudar y preferir mantenerse lejos, pero no era nada concreto. No podía pedirles que le negaran la ayuda a alguien que realmente los necesitaba sólo por un viejo cuento. Negó con un gesto, aceptando que tenía que enfocarse en terminar eso pronto.

— No es nada. Sólo que no me gusta para nada la idea de un territorio maldito — respondió, tratando de restarle importancia, ahora le preocupaba más el estado de su compañera —. Deberías descansar. Mañana saldremos a primera hora.

La sacerdotisa asintió y volvió a acomodarse en su futón, quedándose dormida ante la atenta mirada de InuYasha, quien seguía repitiéndose que mientras antes encontraran el origen de ese mal, antes podrían acabar con él y marcharse de ahí.

* * *

Cuando ella se despertó, Miroku llevaba ya un rato sentado a su lado, con la mano derecha sosteniendo con firmeza la izquierda suya, y la mirada perdida en un punto en la pared, pensativo. Sango presionó con seguridad el agarre, acomodándose a su lado para traerlo de vuelta al presente, preocupada por su actitud.

— ¿Pasa algo, cariño?

El monje le dirigió una mirada profunda, llena de angustia que de pronto se esfumó, dándole la sensación a ella de que lo había imaginado, a pesar de que un escalofrío la recorrió por completo.

— No… no estoy seguro. Tengo un mal presentimiento… — Cerró los ojos, intentando alejar las imágenes que se abrían paso entre sus pensamientos. — Creo que de verdad hay algo maligno en los alrededores, puedo sentirlo. ¿Tú no?

La castaña lo pensó un momento, no quería alarmarlo más de lo que ya estaba, pero tampoco iba a mentirle. Inhaló profundo y le sonrió levemente, volviendo a presionar su mano.

— Sí, Miroku. A ratos, siento esa pesadumbre… como algo acechando, preparándose para atacar… pero soy una Exterminadora y fui entrenada para combatir contra eso. Si hay algo que esté amenazando a este pueblo en las cercanías, vamos a descubrirlo y acabar con ello, porque somos un equipo y eso es lo que hacemos. ¿Verdad?

Él sonrió levemente, asintiendo con un gesto. A veces olvidaba quién estaba a su lado, temiendo por su seguridad como si necesitara protección… pero ella siempre le recordaba que era más valiente y fuerte que cualquier otra mujer que existía. Las aterradoras imágenes que unos minutos atrás habían invadido su mente terminaron de desaparecer en ese momento, siendo reemplazadas por la cálida y segura mirada de su esposa junto con la sensación confortante de que su unión les daba fuerza.

— Tienes razón. De todas formas, quiero que me prometas que tendrás cuidado — tomó su mano y colocó uno de sus rosarios de protección, como lo hacía siempre que no sabían la naturaleza de lo que enfrentarían —. ¿Me lo prometes?

— Claro que sí, tontito — miró el rosario agradeciendo el gesto protector y le rozó la punta de la nariz con su dedo índice, sonriéndole.

Se dirigieron a desayunar junto a sus compañeros, una comida que transcurrió casi en total silencio, absortos en sus preocupaciones debido al pesado aire que se respiraba en los alrededores. No tardaron en ponerse en marcha luego de comer, decididos a acabar con eso cuando antes. Ayumu los guió hasta el sendero que se internaba en el territorio prohibido, un camino casi imperceptible que había sido cubierto por la maleza y los arbustos que, sin el paso constante de viajeros, crecían desordenados; altos árboles estaban dispuestos en los límites, como un muro que impedía vislumbrar qué les esperaba más allá. Los aldeanos que a esa hora comenzaban con sus labores se detuvieron un par de segundos para mirarlos de forma reprobatoria, murmurando entre ellos reclamos sobre la imprudencia y falta de respeto hacia el lugar al internarse para quebrar su calma, y temiendo las represalias por tal acto. InuYasha gruñó ante toda la situación, mostrando más impaciencia que de costumbre; Miroku y Kagome sólo negaron con un gesto, pidiéndole que simplemente los ignorara mientras se internaban por el sendero; Sango le dio las gracias al anciano antes de seguirles el paso, apresurándose para no quedarse atrás. Los cuatro esperaban que esa expedición no se alargara demasiado.

* * *

Cualquier señal de que estaban cerca de una aldea había desaparecido tan sólo unos minutos después de que hubiesen comenzado el trayecto. El silencio era roto sólo por algunos chillidos de animales pequeños, que huían al sentir su presencia acercándose; a pesar de la impresión inicial, las columnas de árboles se extendían por varios metros y la tenue luz que lograba atravesar sus copas apenas alcanzaba a iluminar el camino, por lo que daba la impresión de que la noche estaba pronta a caer. Por si fuera poco, el ambiente cada vez era más denso, a ratos se les dificultaba respirar y una brisa helada les calaba los huesos, pero no lograba aligerar el aire.

InuYasha volvió a refunfuñar cuando esa gélida corriente los atravesó nuevamente, incomodando a sus compañeros, aunque comprendían su molestia, no era nada agradable lidiar con ella.

— Con rezongar no vas a lograr nada — Miroku intentó alivianar el ambiente, aunque sabía que sería difícil lograrlo pronto.

— Keh, no fastidies. Es el viento del norte… no es primera vez que lo siento — reveló, quería que sus amigos supieran por qué estaba tan ansioso —. Algunos creen que es el mensajero de los malos presagios. Y proviene de este sitio.

— ¿Desde cuándo crees en esos cuentos? — Preguntó de vuelta el monje, el ambiente lo estaba ahogando y no se sentía de ánimo como para ahora sumarle a su sensación de angustia la preocupación del hanyō.

— Yo también conozco esa creencia — Sango apoyó a su amigo, pero antes de agregar algo más, levantó su mano para que se detuvieran, alertándolos —. ¿Lo escuchan?

Todos pusieron atención, intentando encontrar el sonido al que se refería ella, pero sólo sus respiraciones eran audibles. Transcurrieron unos segundos, el silencio parecía consumirlos y de pronto, un grito desgarrador, ahogado por la lejanía, los sorprendió como una puñalada. La exterminadora fue la primera en reaccionar, corriendo en la dirección en la que, suponía, estaba la causante de esa llamada de auxilio. Los demás no tardaron en intentar seguirle el paso, pero ella había avanzado algunos metros y a medida que se adentraban entre el follaje, se les hacía más dificultoso alcanzarla, hasta que ya no fueron capaces de verla ni de escuchar sus pasos.

Miroku gritó su nombre en un intento de impedir que siguiera avanzando, pero no vieron rastro de ella aún después de haber recorrido varios metros en esa dirección. Maldijo por lo bajo con impotencia: si algo le ocurría a su esposa, si sufría algún daño o, peor aún, si terminaba teniendo el mismo final que los viajeros imprudentes que se habían adentrado en esos territorios anteriormente y nunca más volvía a saber de ella… Las imágenes que lo habían invadido en la mañana volvieron a hacerse presentes en su mente, pero esta vez no mostraban víctimas desconocidas sino a su mujer… o lo que quedaría de ella: su uniforme desgarrado y empapado en sangre, restos de su cuerpo cercenados, apenas reconocibles…

— No pienses en eso — la voz de InuYasha lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad de golpe, notando la aflicción y el terror en su rostro —. La vamos a encontrar. Además, es Sango… no es cualquier humano, lo sabes.

Asintió levemente, aunque no pudo quitarse esa sensación angustiante de encima. Aunque no quisiera pensar en eso, si llegaba a perder a su mujer sería el fin para él.

* * *

Se detuvo al notar que estaba sola. Segundos atrás escuchaba los pasos de sus compañeros tras ella, y de pronto dejó de sentirlos. Miró el lugar, ya no estaba rodeada por frondosos árboles, ahora se encontraba en una zona descampada, con matas de arbustos dispuestas de forma desordenada y un montículo de tierra visible en el horizonte, oscuro y sin vegetación alguna en él ni a su alrededor. Apretó su agarre en Hiraikotsu y se dio vuelta para tomar el camino de regreso; sin embargo, no había sendero visible ni nada que le indicara por dónde había llegado hasta ahí. Ni siquiera había rastros de alguien en peligro, el grito había cesado tan pronto como había comenzado, a pesar de su esfuerzo por llegar hasta su origen. Y ahora estaba perdida y sola, desorientada y sin ninguna idea de cómo volver con sus compañeros.

— Genial, esto es perfecto — se espetó a sí misma con sarcasmo, cerrando los ojos molesta. ¿No podía simplemente avanzar a la misma velocidad de los demás? ¿Había tenido que obedecer ese impulso idiota y desesperado que la empujó a correr más rápido de lo que acostumbraba? Miró otra vez el lugar y negó con un gesto —. Bien, lo mejor será que espere aquí. InuYasha debería encontrar mi rastro.

La idea la tranquilizó un poco, por lo que se sentó en el suelo y se dedicó a contemplar los arbustos que quedaron frente a ella. No era el mejor panorama, pero no tenía nada más que hacer, sólo encontrar una forma de mantenerse alerta mientras sus amigos lograban localizarla.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando su soledad fue interrumpida de golpe.

— ¿Te encuentras perdida, muchacha?

La voz fue dulce, suave a pesar de que era evidente que le pertenecía a una anciana. Sango levantó la mirada y se encontró con una mujer de avanzada edad, vestida con un kimono un poco sucio y andrajoso de color rojo, el cabello cano estaba tomado en un firme moño y le sonreía con calidez, mostrando la dentadura con algunas piezas faltantes y unos ojos que, por alguna extraña razón, le transmitieron tranquilidad. La mujer se acercó a ella y le extendió su mano antes de repetirle la pregunta.

— ¿Te perdiste?

La exterminadora tomó su mano y asintió con un gesto, poniéndose de pie para seguirla, puesto que la anciana había comenzado a caminar sin soltarla.

— Acompáñame, vivo en una choza cerca de aquí… si gustas, puedes descansar un poco antes de retomar tu camino. Puedo guiarte hasta la aldea luego, si lo deseas…

— Muchas gracias, pero creo que lo mejor es que me quede aquí… mis compañeros deben estar buscándome — respondió a su ofrecimiento, mirando de reojo el lugar en el que antes estaba sentada.

— ¿Compañeros? Vaya… es muy extraño que la gente decida internarse en este territorio — la mujer seguía su camino, ignorando el deseo de Sango por permanecer cerca de donde la había encontrado —. Esa leyenda de desapariciones espanta a las personas… viejos cuentos, nada más. Quienes tienen el valor de recorrer estos terrenos, no se esfuman… se quedan aquí.

Habían llegado a la choza que se encontraba a los pies del montículo, a pesar de que su lógica le había dicho que lo mejor era no alejarse demasiado, no había podido negarse a seguir caminando junto con la anciana y tampoco pudo rechazar su invitación a entrar a su casa. Miró el interior de la vivienda con curiosidad: los muebles y la decoración eran antiguos, estaban desgastados por el paso del tiempo y tenían manchas de humedad y moho; en un rincón había un futón viejo y percudido y en el otro, un enorme caldero puesto sobre el fuego donde se escuchaba el borboteo del agua calentándose. Frunció el ceño, mirando con más atención alrededor, y de pronto notó una mancha más oscura en el suelo, justo bajo ella. Un escalofrío la recorrió, pero intentó mantener la calma, aunque afirmó el Hiraikotsu con más fuerza.

— ¿Y desde cuándo vive en este lugar?

La anciana la miró con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos, la sonrisa perversa.

— Desde siempre.

* * *

InuYasha volvió a olfatear el aire y frunció el gesto, fastidiado. No era posible que el olor se desvaneciera así como así, Sango no podía haberse esfumado de la nada. Miró alrededor con detenimiento: los árboles frondosos cortando el paso, el sendero poco notorio a sus pies y los pocos rayos de sol que los alcanzaban disminuyendo su iluminación; nada que pudiese indicarles dónde estaba la exterminadora.

— ¿No puedes encontrar su rastro? — Kagome estaba preocupada, y no era para menos.

— Su aroma llega hasta aquí. Maldición — apretó con fuerza los puños, estaba molesto, eso no pintaba nada bien. Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que la perdieran de vista y a pesar de que no habían hecho pausas para buscarla, le habían perdido el rastro —. ¿Miroku?

El monje estaba caminando hacia el norte, alejándose de a poco del lugar hasta donde su amigo había podido seguirle la pista a su mujer, la mirada fija en el límite en donde podían notar que los árboles daban paso a un sector llano, una especie de claro amplio.

— Tengo que encontrarla, InuYasha — murmuró en respuesta, deteniéndose al escucharlo, pero determinado a continuar su camino —. Y si ya no puedes localizarla, seguiré guiándome por mi intuición. Ustedes deberían volver, Kagome se ve cansada.

— No seas ridículo, no sabemos lo que hay más adelante. Ni loco voy a dejarte solo.

El ojiazul se dio vuelta para mirarlo de frente y le señaló con un gesto a su compañera, quien estaba pálida y sudorosa, sentada a los pies de un árbol: parecía estar a punto de desmayarse. InuYasha se alertó de inmediato, preocupado por el estado de su mujer, el cambio había sido muy repentino. Colocó su mano sobre la frente de la sacerdotisa, intentando determinar si tenía fiebre, pero su temperatura corporal parecía normal.

— Kagome, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Qué…? — Y de pronto, InuYasha lo sintió. Apretó de nuevo los puños, recordando la pesadilla de su esposa la noche anterior y sintiéndose acorralado. No podía seguir con ella en esas condiciones, era demasiado peligroso; pero tampoco podía dejar a su amigo solo, corría el riesgo de jamás volver a verlo.

— Está bien, lo comprendo — Miroku sonrió levemente, de seguro se había dado cuenta de la situación, después de todo era quien mejor leía a su amigo —. Llévala a un lugar seguro, mantenla a salvo. Yo buscaré a Sango… tranquilo, te prometo que volveremos.

No le dio tiempo de detenerlo, ya que comenzó a correr luego de decir esas palabras, alejándose. InuYasha apretó los puños, maldiciendo y gritando el nombre de su amigo con impotencia y rabia. El plan desde un principio había sido no separarse porque así, podrían cuidarse entre todos. Y ahora, sus amigos estaban cada uno por su cuenta… Eso iba a terminar mal, lo presentía en estos momentos con más fuerza que antes. Miró a Kagome en sus brazos, decaída y somnolienta, con la respiración entrecortada y tomó una decisión. La dejaría en la aldea para que estuviese segura y protegida, y luego iría por sus amigos. No iba a permitir que nada les pasara, a ninguno de ellos.

* * *

Intentó moverse, pero sentía el cuerpo apesadumbrado y las extremidades acalambradas; la impotencia de saberse indefensa la invadió por completo cuando sintió el peso de la anciana sobre sus piernas, sosteniendo un cuchillo con su mano derecha. Ahora mostraba su verdadera forma: una vieja completamente demacrada, el cabello blanco suelto y alborotado, los ojos desorbitados y la mirada desquiciada, la boca mostrando una sonrisa maquiavélica con los colmillos asomando a la vista, los dedos terminados en filosas y largas garras, la ropa desarreglada, rasgada, manchada con sangre seca y antigua que se confundía con el color rojo original de la prenda. Sango sintió asco y repulsión, mientras trataba de alejarla de alguna forma, sin lograrlo.

— No te muevas, no quiero cortar el lugar equivocado — siseó la mujer, inclinándose sobre ella y mirando su torso con evidente apetito —. Nunca había llegado a mis dominios una guerrera… me pregunto a qué sabrán tus órganos… — Rasgó su traje en la zona del vientre, dejando al descubierto el abdomen y pasando una de sus garras por la zona, cortando la piel y provocando que sangrara, para luego llevarse el dedo a la boca y saborear el líquido. — ¡Oh, una madre! ¿No crees que 5 hijos es demasiado? Bueno… mejor así, tu útero debe ser delicioso… ¡Aunque si hubieses aparecido antes con cualquiera de tus embarazos a cuestas, yo no habría tenido que asesinar a mi hija!

Sango gritó de dolor cuando el yōkai enterró con ira el cuchillo en su vientre, las lágrimas abandonaron sus ojos y sintió el sabor metálico llegar a su garganta. Sin embargo, sabía que la herida no era mortal. Pensó en usar las cuchillas ocultas en sus brazos para alejar a la criatura e intentar huir, pero no estaba segura de poder darle un golpe certero o de tener las fuerzas necesarias para correr, menos con el daño que acababa de recibir. De todas formas, debía intentarlo, no iba a rendirse ahora. Presionó el mecanismo de acción que sacaba el arma y realizó un rápido movimiento, cortándole el rostro a su oponente, provocando que soltara un chillido agudo en respuesta y lanzara su cuchilla directo a la palma de su mano, atravesándola y aprisionándola en su lugar al tiempo que ahogaba otro grito de dolor.

— ¡Maldita! ¿Cómo te atreves a herirme? — Hundió un poco más el cuchillo en la palma, causando que Sango apretara los dientes. — Es inútil, no puedes dañarme — la miró directo a la cara y le mostró como su herida sanaba, una sonrisa socarrona se dibujó en sus labios —. Ahora no fastidies, tengo más idiotas que cazar.

Sango palideció ante la idea de que sus amigos pudiesen caer bajo los trucos de la mujer, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que quizá esa era su única esperanza. Si ellos permanecían juntos y la enfrentaban como el equipo que eran, podrían derrotarla. Rogó en su interior que sus compañeros mantuvieran el plan original y no se separaran como había hecho ella, sólo así se mantendrían a salvo.

* * *

Observó el claro que se abría frente a sus ojos, los arbustos y matas de hierbas desordenados como si hubiesen sido salpicados por el llano, el montículo de tierra oscura varios metros más allá, sin vegetación en las cercanías y los árboles cortando el horizonte, como una extraña cerca natural… El paisaje era diferente a lo que había imaginado.

Buscó algo inusual a su alrededor ya que, a pesar de su situación actual, una especie de envolvente tranquilidad lo recorrió, como si sus problemas estuviesen a punto de resolverse. Negó con un gesto, intentando enfocarse en su objetivo, no podía permitirse un descanso mientras no encontrara a su mujer.

— Oh, Sango… ¿dónde te metiste? — Apretó con impotencia los puños mientras miraba con más detenimiento alrededor, buscando alguna pista, una señal de que estaba tomando el camino correcto… y la encontró a sus pies. Palideció, agachándose para recoger el rosario que estaba abandonado en el suelo, reconociéndolo de inmediato. — No… esto no puede estar pasando…

El amuleto estaba roto, como si se hubiese cortado justo en el momento en el que su mujer tocó ese terreno. Lo presionó fuertemente entre sus dedos, rogando que eso no significara que ella estaba en peligro, porque no podía concebir la idea en su cabeza. Sabía que su esposa era una experta exterminadora y que podía hacerle frente a la mayoría de los peligros sin ayuda de nadie, pero también era consciente de que ella era vulnerable ante las energías de espíritus malignos porque no poseía las habilidades para enfrentarlas. Si su enemigo era de ese tipo, como él sospechaba, probablemente no tendría oportunidad. Tenía que encontrarla rápido, antes de que sufriera algún daño…

— ¿Perdiste algo, muchacho?

Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con una anciana mujer que lo observaba con la mirada dulce y preocupada, la voz era cálida y su imagen le transmitía paz y confianza. Sonrió de medio lado, sujetando con seguridad el rosario en su palma y el shakujō con su otra mano.

— Yo… la verdad, sí — miró fijamente a la mujer, notando el repentino y fugaz cambio en sus ojos, la dulzura se desvanecía a ratos si él le sostenía la mirada, siendo reemplazada por rencor y sed de muerte. A pesar de que la sensación de calma intentaba invadirlo, no iba a permitirse caer en el engaño —. Y tú sabes dónde está. ¡¿Dónde la tienes, yōkai?! ¡¿Dónde está Sango?!

La apuntó sin vacilar con su báculo, la amenaza y furia palpables en su voz. La anciana lo observó desconcertada sólo un par de segundos y luego soltó una carcajada, saltando ágilmente hacia atrás y mostrándole su verdadera apariencia por un instante antes de desaparecer. Su voz y risa, sin embargo, quedaron dando vueltas a su alrededor, taladrándole la cabeza con la inminente desgracia que se avecinaba.

— ¡Jamás la volverás a ver, monje imprudente! ¡Será mi deliciosa cena en un par de horas, a menos que tenga en mi mesa algo más apetitoso que ella! ¿Qué tal una sacerdotisa? ¿Eres capaz de salvarla, o la dejarás morir en mis garras? Es tu decisión.

La presencia, junto con la voz y la tétrica carcajada desaparecieron, atravesándolo con una fría brisa que le oprimió el corazón, sabiendo ahora que el viento del norte provenía de ese lugar. Miró toda la zona, dando vueltas para determinar hacia dónde había ido el yōkai, pero sólo volvió a encontrar el terreno tranquilo y con el sol ya ocultándose a lo lejos. Maldijo por lo bajo volviendo a inspeccionar alrededor y notó que el sendero por el que había llegado ahora era más evidente, como si se abriera paso invitándolo a seguirlo. Se resignó, no encontraba una solución al problema porque no conocía dónde se encontraba la guarida de ese yōkai y sabía que probablemente solo, no podría derrotarlo. Buscaría a InuYasha y juntos lo resolverían. Sólo esperaba que él le hubiese hecho caso y Kagome se encontrara en una zona segura, lejos de ese territorio y de los macabros deseos de esa bruja.

* * *

Se detuvo para volver a buscar el camino, sentía como si estuviese dando vueltas en círculo y no avanzara a su destino. Miró a su compañera, parecía sentirse mejor, por lo menos le había vuelto el color al rostro y ya no estaba sudando. Se puso en cuclillas a su lado para observarla mejor, notando que incluso sus ojos tenían un brillo distinto ahora.

— ¿Te sientes bien? — La muchacha le respondió con un gesto afirmativo, confirmando lo que él veía. — De acuerdo, creo que, si seguimos por aquí, llegaremos a la aldea para que descanses…

— No, InuYasha — murmuró, poniéndose de pie y mirando el paisaje a sus espaldas —. No necesito descansar. Lo que necesitamos es encontrar a los muchachos y acabar con esto.

— Pero puedes volver a sentirte mal… No es seguro si te desmayas en medio de la batalla o…

— No voy a dejarte solo — lo cortó de inmediato, sentía que estaban perdiendo tiempo valioso —. Busquemos a Miroku y a Sango.

Kagome comenzó a caminar, desandando el camino que él había recorrido e internándose nuevamente en la espesura. A regañadientes, su compañero la siguió rápidamente, sabiendo que no iba a convencerla y que intentarlo sólo iba a significar malgastar minutos valiosos.

Caminaron unos metros en silencio, el lugar se había vuelto más oscuro debido a que el sol ya se había ocultado y los rayos de la luna llegaban de forma muy tenue, apenas atravesando las copas de los árboles sobre ellos. Pese a que no se detenían, el hanyō sentía que seguían sin avanzar, porque el paisaje parecía ser el mismo una y otra vez, hasta que divisaron la figura de su amigo acercándose y le hicieron gestos para llamar su atención. Miroku llegó a su lado sin poder ocultar el semblante preocupado, lo que les adelantó que algo le había pasado, y eso precisamente no iba a calmarlos.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Descubriste algo?

El monje levantó la mirada hasta la dorada y luego miró de reojo a su amiga, negando con un gesto. ¿Por qué Kagome seguía ahí? Ella debería estar lejos, en la aldea, a salvo de los perversos deseos de ese yōkai… Volvió a mirar a InuYasha, preocupándolo aún más.

— Me encontré con ese yōkai. Es una _onibaba_ — pudo notar que eso no le causó extrañeza al hanyō pero sí preocupación, entonces él lo sospechaba —. ¿Lo sabías? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste entonces? ¡Esa criatura tiene ventaja en sus dominios!

— Lo temía, por eso no quería que viniésemos todos — InuYasha comprendió el enfado de Miroku, si hubiese dicho sus sospechas antes, quizá ahora no estarían en esa situación —. La leyenda habla de _kurozuka_ , la _onibaba_ de este territorio. Se supone que había sido sellada por un monje budista hace siglos, pero algo debe haberla liberado… no me extrañaría si fue la energía maligna que emanó de Naraku hace tiempo.

— ¿Te costaba mucho compartir esa información con nosotros? — Miroku volvió a reclamarle, estaba molesto. Si lo hubiese sabido antes, habría ido más preparado y Sango no estaría en peligro.

— ¡No tenía nada concreto! ¡Sólo eran cuentos de personas que desaparecían cerca de donde se había visto a la _onibaba_ por última vez! ¡¿Crees que, si lo hubiese sabido, no se los habría advertido?! ¡Jamás hubiese permitido que Kagome o Sango pisaran este territorio de haber estado seguro! ¡Pero a pesar de mis intentos por mantenerlas lejos, son demasiado cabeza dura y decidieron venir todos! ¡Claro, "juntos vamos a acabar con esto más rápido"! ¡Patrañas!

— ¡Imbécil! ¡¿Tan difícil era confiar en nosotros?! ¡¿En mí?! ¡Después de tanto tiempo! ¡Y ahora Sango está en sus garras, probablemente herida, quizá muerta! Si algo le pasa…

— ¡BASTA! — Kagome tuvo que gritar para lograr que ambos la miraran, temiendo que en cualquier momento se agarraran a golpes. Inhaló profundo cuando tuvo su atención y volvió a hablar. — ¡No van a lograr nada discutiendo de esa manera! ¡Sólo perder tiempo valioso! Miroku, entiendo tu enfado y compartimos tu miedo, pero si queremos salvar a Sango, primero tenemos que dejar de recriminarnos entre nosotros.

El moreno miró con enfado a InuYasha, pero luego asintió con un gesto, dándose vuelta y comenzando a caminar de regreso por donde había llegado. La pareja le siguió el paso, llegando a su lado y caminando en silencio por unos momentos, hasta que el ambarino decidió romper ese pesado ambiente.

— Lo siento, no debí ocultárselos — murmuró, consciente de que las cosas hubiesen sido distintas si él hubiese confiado más en sus instintos y les hubiera dicho desde un principio la razón de su molestia.

— Si algo le ocurre a Sango, será tu culpa — respondió con recelo, no podía dejar de pensar en eso, el miedo calándole por dentro.

— La vamos a salvar, Miroku. Te lo prometo.

Él no dijo nada, se limitó a mirar a su amigo y luego a la sacerdotisa que parecía sentirse mucho mejor. Quizá sí podrían salvarla, si lograban llegar a tiempo y le ofrecía un intercambio, la vida de su mujer por la de Kagome. Era la forma más rápida y segura de recuperarla, porque no sabían si podrían derrotarla y no podían arriesgarse a perderlo todo… él no podía perder a Sango…

¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? Kagome era su amiga, no podía estar considerando siquiera la posibilidad de entregarla, de sacrificarla. Después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, arriesgando sus vidas, formando más que una amistad… ella era parte de su familia, no podía estar considerando la posibilidad. Tenía que alejar esa macabra idea de su mente y enfocarse en armar un plan para destruir a ese yōkai y volver _todos_ a casa. Esa era la única salida aceptable.

* * *

Sango apenas podía moverse debido al dolor y a la sangre que había perdido. La herida en su vientre y en su mano no eran las únicas que había recibido. Si bien seguía prisionera del filo atravesándole la palma, había intentado liberarse, pero sólo logró enfurecer más a ese yōkai, que se desquitó sin vacilación, hiriéndola aleatoriamente en zonas que no le provocarían la muerte, pero sí mucho dolor. No le importó en lo absoluto, teniendo la esperanza de que el olor de su sangre condujera a InuYasha hasta esa maldita choza y pudiesen acabar con ese ser de una buena vez.

— ¿Tienes miedo? — La mujer volvió a colocarse encima de ella, introduciendo sus dedos en la herida de su abdomen y moviéndolos de un lado a otro, causándole aún más dolor. Sin embargo, ella no se quejó, no iba a darle en el gusto. — ¿Le temes a la muerte? No… no te atemoriza morir… ¿A qué le temes, humana?

— No pienso decírtelo — espetó, apretando los dientes para evitar quejarse.

— Eres valiente — soltó una risita aguda, sacando los dedos de la herida y pasándoles la lengua para probar la sangre —, pero no puedes ocultarme nada. Es ese monje… temes por él… ¡Qué maravilloso! Él también teme por ti… pronto verás lo que es capaz de hacer para salvarte.

Otra carcajada macabra escapó de sus labios, mientras sus palabras quedaron dando vueltas en su mente. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Acaso habría engañado a Miroku?

— ¿Te encontraste con él? ¿Le hiciste algo? — No supo en dónde encontró fuerzas para reclamarle, dejando el dolor a un lado. — Si dañaste a Miroku…

El yōkai sólo la miró de reojo maliciosamente, riéndose de ella y acercándose a la única ventana que tenía la construcción, mirando hacia fuera con los ojos reflejando las ansias y un odio que no tenía lógica.

— Ya están por llegar. Pronto lo verás.

Esta vez, el escalofrío que la recorrió no fue una sensación pasajera, estaba aterrada ante la idea de que algo _malo_ le ocurriera a su esposo. Ella prefería morir, no le importaba si era de la forma más dolorosa y lenta posible, no le importaba ni siquiera si era cocinada viva, todo eso era preferible a que el ojiazul sufriera algún daño. Nunca podría soportarlo. Cerró los ojos, rogando que Miroku estuviese a salvo y que se encontrara junto a sus amigos, que no decidiera hacer algo estúpido para salvarla.

De pronto escuchó sus voces en el exterior, llamando a gritos al yōkai y sintió un alivio pasajero, por lo menos sabía que estaban juntos. Eso _debía_ ser algo bueno.

* * *

Caminaron hasta llegar al claro en donde Miroku se había encontrado con la _onibaba_ , el trayecto había sido casi en completo silencio y en un ambiente que era cada vez más denso y pesado debido a la actitud recriminatoria de Miroku. Kagome comprendía su reacción y estaba muy preocupada por Sango, pero consideraba que lo mejor era que su esposo y el monje hicieran las paces, porque si estaban resentidos el uno con el otro, podía tener repercusiones en el enfrentamiento con el yōkai. Sin embargo, sus intentos de conversación y de que se alivianarán los ánimos no habían dado frutos, por lo que optó por guardar silencio y continuar el camino, tal como lo hacían ellos.

Cuando se adentraron un poco más en el terreno descampado, pudieron sentir la fuerte presencia de algo sobrenatural, y ubicaron su origen a los pies del montículo de tierra oscura que se veía a unos cuantos metros. Decidieron acercarse cautelosamente, hasta que divisaron la choza que estaba construida en ese sector. Era una edificación pequeña que se encontraba en mal estado, corroída por el tiempo, azotada seguramente por muchos inviernos crueles que dejaron sus huellas en las paredes y el techo. En cuanto estuvieron a sólo unos metros de la construcción, InuYasha gruñó notoriamente mientras Miroku miraba con detenimiento el lugar; Kagome pudo notar que la energía sobrenatural se concentraba en el interior de la choza. Pronto, ambos varones estaban gritando en busca de la _onibaba_ , intentando hacerla salir de su guarida. A ella la recorrió un escalofrío y el pecho se le oprimió, sintiéndose ahogada y casi sin fuerzas, pero intentó ignorarlo para enfocarse en lo que estaba ocurriendo: una criatura con un aspecto que semejaba el de una anciana, pero mucho más demacrada, con el cabello alborotado y evidentes rasgos yōkai como los colmillos y las largas garras, había hecho su aparición, llevando a rastras a la exterminadora, quien no se veía para nada bien.

— ¡¿Sango?! — El monje fue el primero en reaccionar ante la visión, perdiendo el color en su rostro y mostrando un terror más allá de lo comprensible en sus ojos, fijos en el cuerpo de su mujer, buscando algún signo de que ella seguía con vida. — ¡Sango, por favor!

— Maldita bruja — InuYasha desenvainó a Colmillo de Acero, gruñendo molesto y amenazando a la criatura frente a ellos —. ¡Si le has hecho daño a Sango…!

— ¡Oh, ya cállate, hanyō! — Exclamó la anciana, con una sonrisa burlesca cruzando su rostro. — Está viva… _todavía_. Pero sólo pueden salvarla de una forma.

La mirada de la _onibaba_ brillo maquiavélica, mientras fugazmente se encontraba con los ojos del monje. InuYasha y Kagome notaron el gesto y también posaron sus miradas en él, interrogantes. Sin embargo, no pudieron obtener ninguna respuesta, dado que la espantosa mujer había arrojado a la castaña a su lado, causando que ella se quejara y removiera producto del dolor, pero evidenciando que estaba con vida. InuYasha volvió a gruñir al percatarse del maldito olor a sangre que despedía el lugar, ya que sabía que sólo podía significar que su amiga había perdido demasiada. Para Miroku no era necesario sentir el hedor metálico, le bastó ver el pálido rostro para saberlo: había pasado demasiado tiempo.

— ¡Libérala ahora mismo, o te destruiré! — La amenaza en la voz del hanyō no pareció intimidar a la criatura, quien seguía observándolos socarrona.

— Aunque lo hiciera, ustedes vinieron hasta aquí para acabar conmigo — su sonrisa se amplificó, los ojos desorbitados en una expresión desquiciada —. Inténtenlo, me gustaría ver de qué son capaces.

Invitó con un gesto provocador a InuYasha para que la atacara. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, él lo hizo, dando un golpe directo puesto que no quería herir más a Sango y ella se encontraba demasiado cerca de esa criatura. Pese a su enérgico ataque, el daño recibido por ella no bastó para destruirla, y logró regenerar la herida rápidamente, demostrando lo inútil que era enfrentársele.

— Idiota, si pudieras derrotarme de esa forma, esta humana habría acabado conmigo desde el primer momento.

Él pasó saliva, sabiendo que era verdad: Sango no era una presa fácil y si ella no había podido defenderse, él no lograría derrotarla con un golpe directo. Tenía que usar los poderes de Colmillo de Acero, alguna de sus técnicas poderosas, pero si lo hacía, también dañaría a la exterminadora porque todas generaban un ataque explosivo…

Miroku pudo ver la duda en el rostro de InuYasha y comprendió rápidamente la situación: los ataques físicos no iban a logar eliminar la amenaza. Debían pensar en otra forma de hacerlo, pero ya habían perdido demasiado tiempo encontrándola, no podían tardar mucho más en hallar una solución. Kagome no parecía estar en condiciones de usar sus poderes espirituales y él no sabía si sus habilidades serían suficientes para lograr apartar al yōkai de su mujer. Nada más venía a su mente, y no podía seguir malgastando minutos valiosos en buscar otras opciones. Sango no tenía ese tiempo, si había perdido tanta sangre o las heridas que tenía eran graves, debían tratarla pronto, antes de que fuese demasiado tarde… si es que ya no lo era. Ningún plan se formaba en su mente, sólo tenía la imagen de su esposa con la piel pálida y evidentes heridas en su cuerpo, y a ratos la escena del cadáver destazado y los restos abandonados junto al uniforme empapado en sangre se le sobreponía, urgiéndole por una salida rápida.

No encontró otra solución. No podía permitir que Sango tuviese un final tan cruel. No dejaría que su mujer muriera en manos de esa _onibaba_ , aunque tuviese que sacrificar más que su vida, aunque su alma quedara manchada para siempre por la traición y el pecado que iba a cometer. Miró a la castaña volver a quejarse con debilidad, levantando el rostro para dirigir su mirada hasta la de él, temerosa y afligida, agónica.

Tomó una decisión, sintiendo su pecho oprimirse por lo que eso significaba, y la adrenalina correr por sus venas. Vio a Kagome caer de rodillas a su lado, quejándose levemente y mucho más afectada que cuando acababan de llegar. Antes de que InuYasha pudiese llegar a su lado o hacer algo, Miroku se lanzó sobre él, inmovilizándolo sólo un par de segundos y enterrando con fuerza el shakujō en su abdomen, con la intención de impedir que interviniera. Él soltó un grito de dolor antes de encarar a su _amigo_.

— Miroku, ¿qué mierda…?

— Perdóname, InuYasha. Es la única forma…

Fue en ese momento en el que el hanyō se dio cuenta de lo que hacía el monje, pero era demasiado tarde: la _onibaba_ ya se había abalanzado sobre la sacerdotisa y ahora la tenía prisionera. Lanzó a Miroku lejos, dispuesto a recuperar a Kagome; no logró ser lo suficientemente rápido y el olor de la sangre de su mujer impregnó el ambiente antes de que pudiera lograr ayudarla; con terror vio el enorme cuchillo atravesar la carne del vientre, la mano huesuda introducirse en la herida y arrancar el útero con violencia, mientras su fría y macabra carcajada se mezclaba con el grito de dolor de la azabache y el de terror de Sango, quien no podía comprender las acciones de su esposo e intentó ayudar a su amiga, sin lograr otra cosa más que el dolor la desgarrara atravesándole todo el cuerpo.

— ¡Por fin un feto! Ahí tienes tu recompensa, monje. Disfrútala cuánto puedas.

La mujer desapareció, llevándose con ella el claro en el que se encontraban, el montículo que resguardaba su guarida y la choza deteriorada. Aparecieron rodeados de árboles, logrando esta vez escuchar el bullicio de la aldea cercana. Ninguno le prestó atención a eso, en esos momentos ya no les importaba si habían logrado escapar de la bruja yōkai o si volvería a aparecer nuevamente.

Miroku se acercó a Sango, quien seguía apoyada en el suelo con evidente dolor, sin intentar moverse ni hacer nada, excepto mirar la escena de sus amigos: InuYasha sostenía el cuerpo de Kagome entre sus brazos, la muchacha no presentaba signos de vida y la mancha de sangre en su ropa blanca era cada vez más extensa, empapando también la del hanyō. Derramó unas lágrimas, no era posible que eso hubiese ocurrido.

— Sango…

— No te acerques. N-No… no te atrevas a decir que lo hiciste por mí — logró desviar la mirada de sus compañeros, para dirigirla hasta su esposo y atravesarlo con desprecio y decepción, dolida —. Yo jamás… hubiese preferido morir en su lugar.

— Pero cariño, yo… yo… lo siento. Déjame ver tus heridas, por favor. Si quieres, luego…

— No quiero. Mejor vete, aléjate. Yo veré cómo me las arreglo.

Quiso decir algo más, pero Sango dejó de mirarlo, desvió sus ojos de los suyos para ignorarlo. El pecho volvió a oprimírsele, la angustia y el dolor de la pérdida creciendo desenfrenadamente en su interior. La había salvado, pero ¿a qué costo? La vida de su amiga… su matrimonio… su amistad con InuYasha… ¿Qué había hecho?

— Por lo menos yo cumplí mi promesa.

La voz de su compañero estaba rota, cargada de dolor y decepción, de angustia. No había rencor ni reproche, seguramente no tenía lugar para la ira en esos momentos. Sólo la desesperanza que teñía más que sus palabras, también sus ojos, todo su ser. Lo observó alejarse hacia la aldea llevando consigo el cuerpo de Kagome y dejando tras de sí un rastro de sangre que le era demasiado doloroso de seguir. Vio también a Sango tomar el mismo camino, mucho más lento, sus pasos arrastrándose y dejando otro camino manchado de rojo mientras ella se apoyaba de los árboles para poder avanzar, sin siquiera mirar atrás, sin dirigirle ni una sola _última mirada_. Se dejó caer de rodillas, lo había perdido todo, absolutamente todo.

* * *

Despertó sobresaltado, la frente sudorosa y el corazón latiendo furiosamente contra sus costillas, sus manos aferradas con fuerza a las sábanas. Tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta de dónde se encontraba, lo último que recordaba era el dolor del vacío en su pecho, la certeza de no tener nada por lo que seguir viviendo…

— Miroku, ¿estás bien?

La voz de su mujer lo golpeó repentinamente. Dirigió su mirada hasta la de ella, notando el gesto preocupado mientras su mano buscaba la de él y se acomodaba para quedar a su altura. La observó detenidamente, seguía un poco confundido. Su mujer se veía en perfectas condiciones, ni un solo rasguño era evidente en su piel, que mostraba el mismo tono rosado de siempre; pero tenía demasiado vívido el recuerdo de sus heridas, la palidez y la mirada agónica… y del reproche y la decepción, la indiferencia después de que él hubiese traicionado a sus amigos…

— Cariño, ¿qué ocurre? Me estás asustando.

Abrió y cerró los ojos para alejar esas imágenes de su cabeza y luego acercó a Sango hacia él, abrazándola con aprehensión como si hubiese estado a punto de perderla, mientras un par de lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos y su rostro se hundía en su cuello, en su cabello y tomaba su aroma con cierta desesperación.

— Tuve un sueño… una pesadilla horrible — murmuró antes de que ella volviese a preguntarle qué pasaba, estrechando más el abrazo —. Fue espantoso… y tan real…

— Tranquilo, Miroku… estás aquí conmigo y no ha pasado nada malo — Sango intentó calmarlo, acariciándole la cabeza mientras le besaba la mejilla —. Todo va a estar bien.

— Eso espero…

La castaña lo confortó por unos minutos, hasta que él recuperó la calma y pudo relajarse, ya que su cuerpo estaba tenso después de haber tenido ese sueño. Aunque no era para menos: cada imagen, emoción y sonido estaba grabado con fuerza en su alma. A su mujer le preocupaba verlo así, ya que hacía tiempo que las pesadillas no lo invadían y no lo había visto tan afectado antes.

— ¿Me dirás qué soñaste? — Preguntó suavemente, tampoco iba a presionarlo, pero estaba preocupada.

— Sólo… fue algo terrible. Pero era un simple sueño, nada más.

Sango no siguió insistiendo y Miroku no volvió a hablar de eso, simplemente se quedaron abrazados hasta que el nuevo día los sorprendió y comenzaron la nueva jornada, cada uno cumpliendo las labores que tenían ahora que eran parte de la comunidad de la aldea.

El día transcurrió con normalidad, Miroku rodeado de niños que requerían de toda su atención, ya fuesen sus hijos menores o su nieto mayor, a quien debía cuidar cuando sus padres estaban fuera por algún trabajo o se encontraban muy ocupados. Debido a la angustia que le había provocado el sueño, porque todo lo que su inconsciente le mostró parecía demasiado real, sintió un alivio enorme al encontrarse con sus amigos y ver que ambos estaban bien. Definitivamente, eso sólo había sido un mal sueño, así que intentó olvidarlo el resto del día y dedicarse a sus obligaciones, como siempre lo hacía.

Y así llegó la tarde, momento en el que, luego de dejar a su nieto de vuelta con sus padre, emprendió el camino a su hogar junto con sus dos hijos menores, escuchando la misma discusión que siempre tenían.

— Niños, basta — los cortó, sabía que sus palabras caerían en oídos sordos y seguramente al día siguiente volviese a escuchar el mismo debate, pero debía intentar detenerlos —. Les he dicho muchas veces que estas cosas las solucionamos entre su madre y yo. No quiero escuchar una palabra más al respecto, ¿de acuerdo?

— De acuerdo…

Llegaron a la entrada de su hogar justo cuando Sango regresaba del tendedero con la ropa limpia y saludándolos con un gesto; Ryusei y Aiko no tardaron en correr para ayudarla, en tanto él sonreía con la imagen, amaba a su familia.

Pero su paz de pronto se vio interrumpida por una extraña corriente de aire, una brisa que de inmediato le oprimió el pecho y puso todos sus sentidos en alerta. Se volteó en la dirección desde la que provenía el viento, sin sorprenderle que fuese del norte. Su corazón se paralizó cuando sus ojos se enfocaron en el anciano que trastabillaba para acercarse a ellos, esforzándose para poder seguir y gastando sus últimas energías antes de desplomarse en medio del camino, la mano alzada hacia él. Pudo identificarlo de inmediato, era Ayumu.

Miroku sintió la angustia atravesar su pecho, eso tenía que ser una broma. La historia no podía repetirse.

* * *

 _ **¿B** oo? De acuerdo, se supone que esto tiene que dar _miedo _, pero ni siquiera sé si asusta. No tiene la atmósfera de misterio que debería y hasta lo siento más como acción, pero igual intenté jugar con sus sentimientos y preparar un escenario en el que cualquiera estaría aterrado hasta los huesos. Sólo espero aunque sea, lograr un poco de angustia por lo ocurrido._

 _ **P** rimero, el título lo escocgí después de mucho pensar, dada la naturaleza del yōkai que aparece en la historia, porque eso es lo que hace; aunque también tiene un sentido figurado, porque devoró (consumió, transtornó) a Miroku de cierta forma._

 _ **S** egundo, hay muchas versiones de la leyenda de **Onibaba** , incluso se le conoce con otro nombre, **Kurozuka** , aunque hay quienes dicen que ella es la onibaba originaria de Adachigahara. Todas las versiones concuerdad, eso sí, en que una mujer debe buscar el hígado de un feto para curar la mudez de la hija de sus amos, dejando a su propia hija a sus cuidados; sin embargo, pasa el tiempo y no logra lo encomendado, hasta que muchos años después encuentra a una embarazada y la asesina para sacarle el feto. No es hasta que la asesina, que se da cuenta que es su hija. Llena de rabia, rencor, arrepentimiento y dolor, se transforma en Onibaba y merodea buscando engañar a los viajeros para devorarlos. Pobre mujer-mosntruo. Lo del viento, es una creencia de varias culturas antiguas alrededor del mundo, que dicen que el viento del norte trae malos augurios. Y como Adachigahara queda al norte de Tokyo...  
_

 _ **E** n fin, por ahora me despido. Estoy en turno, no debería estar subiendo esto pero ya no puedo con las ansias. Estaré al tanto de sus palabras :) ¡Y feliz Halloween/Día de Muertos!_

 _ **Y** umi~_

 _ **P.D.:** Agradecimientos especiales a mi beta y amada **Nuez** , que sufre en el proceso de escritura conmigo. ¡Eres un encanto!_


End file.
